facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Soren Aedar
"The Emperor is dead." :::--Newly crowned Emperor Aedar Soren Aedar has served the Royal Imperial House of Korribanos for much of his adult life, following in the footsteps of many members of his family before him, including his great-grandfather, who served as one of Korribanos' Emperors. Soren served as Grand Vizier under Emperor Josh Walker until Emperor Walker's apparent death on Kel Dor in 8 NE. Aedar now serves as the 247th Emperor of Korribanos. =Biography= Early Life Soren Aedar was born to a wealthy political family in 50 BNE. Growing up in the shadow of his family's 700 year history of serving the Empire, there was little doubt of where his life would take him. While still in his late teens, his uncle, an adviser to the Emperor, secured Soren an internship in the Imperial Palace, introducing the young man to the world of Korribanosian politics. When he finished his internship, he knew that he wanted to work with the Emperor and represent the people of Korribanos. After a short period of service in the Royal Navy, Soren applied to be an aide to the Public Relations Adviser and officially entered into government service. Political Career Aedar worked for many years as an aide to one of the Emperor's advisers. As was traditional in Korribanosian politics, when the adviser died, he appointed Soren his replacement. At age 30, he became the Emperor's Adviser on Public Affairs, helping the Emperor to stay informed of the needs and desires of the everyday Korribanosian. It was a very important post, and it helped keep the Emperor grounded. Soren prided himself on his position and represented the people to the very best of his ability. His passionate patriotism and immense respect for the average citizen made him a natural. He remained the Emperor's adviser for nearly a decade. It was in service of the Emperor that he met Josh Walker, who, just eight years Soren's junior, was elevated to the position of Grand Vizier after the death of the previous Grand Vizier, with whom Soren considered himself very close. Though unsure of Walker's abilities at such a young age, he gave the Emperor the benefit of the doubt and supported his choice of replacement. Aedar as Grand Vizier Soren found himself in the position of a lifetime when he was chosen by Emperor Walker to serve as Grand Vizier. The two were very like-minded and shared many of the same personality traits, leading to some spectacular arguments behind closed doors. However, despite the occasional head-butting, the two were close friends. Though the two agreed on most policy decisions, Aedar was opposed to joining the Confederacy of Independent Systems when the opportunity arose. It was his opinion, like many others, that Korribanos was perfectly happy fending for itself. He worried that opening Korribanos up to the wider galaxy would bring as many threats as it would benefits. Instead, he threw all of his support into establishing and maintaining off-world colonies, hoping that they would satiate Emperor Walker's thirst for expansion into the larger galaxy. Although Korribanos ultimately joined the CIS, Aedar maintained his opposition, though not to the point of undermining the Emperor. Eventually, he came to see the merits of entering the galactic community, and even came to enjoy the attention Korribanos received once it was elected to be the Confederacy capital world. His patriotic heart swelled and with it, all of his fears melted away. His contentment was short-lived, however, as shortly into its elevation from member to leader of the Confederacy, Korribanos found itself the victim of its first terrorist attack during a celebration parade, which resulted in the deaths of several Korribanosian pilots and Jedi Knights. All of his old fears returning, Aedar was even more opposed than before. In addition to his duties acting as the Grand Vizier, Soren began working closely with the Korribanosian military to augment the planet's defenses to ensure such an attack never again bloodied his homeworld's pristine reputation. The Second Grand Vizier When Emperor Walker was selected to succeed Alfred Si as Supreme Chancellor of the CIS, Soren was forced to share his Emperor with a Confederacy counterpart. In the years Walker led the Confederacy, Soren had only met Vice Chancellor Jenkins a handful of times and had really never formed an opinion of the man one way or the other. He cared very little for life in the COnfederacy and so focused all of his attention on Korribanos, often times being forced to stand in for the Emperor when CIS duties demanded his presence off-world. When the Confederacy made the big change into the Galactic Empire, Soren knew that everything he feared coming from the Confederacy would increase exponentially. The Empire immediately invaded Korribanos and the Royal Imperial Palace of Korribanos became the The Imperial Palace. Korribanos began being referred to by many in the Empire as "Imperial Center", something which absolutely incensed him. Very quickly, Korribanos became the Galactic Empire incarnate and Soren felt the world's rich cultural identity slipping away before his very eyes. With the new Empire came a new Grand Vizier, David Jenkins, who had served previously as the CIS Vice Chancellor. The Empire, having become a fully functioning government, required the complete and undivided attention of all of its leaders, and so the Imperial Grand Vizier began spending a much greater amount of time in the Palace. As a result, Soren and his counterpart saw much more of one another and they quickly developed, if not a dislike of each other, a very heavy rivalry. Emperor Aedar In 8 NE, Soren saw his worst nightmares come true as war fell upon his beloved Korribanos. Worse yet, Emperor Walker, his close friend of nearly 20 years, became consumed by a dark power and rained death and destruction on the capitol city of Korriban. When the unthinkable happened and Emperor Walker was killed in battle on Kel Dor, Soren found himself in a position he never dreamed of, nor aspired to; he was made the 247th Emperor of Korribanos. During his first six months as emperor, Soren clashed frequently with his GE counterpart. More and more he felt that the GE held Korribanos not with a gentle embrace but with a strangle hold. Because of its status as the Imperial capital, Soren quickly discovered how little control he had over the planet, with most issues falling under GE jurisdiction. It was his belief that the GE was stripping Korribanos of her identity, that it would soon cease to be thought of as a GE member and instead simply be considered the GE itself. As the months wore on, Soren's frustrations with Emperor Jenkins increased exponentially. Matters were not helped any by the fact that Emperor Jenkins operated from what was traditionally the office of the Korribanosian emperor. Because of Walker's dual title, and given that the GE had adopted the centuries-old Imperial Palace of Korribanos, he ruled from the same office he had before joining the CIS. After his death, there had been two vacant positions and one office. The GE, taking priority over Korribanos, took possession of the office and, at least in Soren's views, symbolically took possession of Korribanos herself. Soren took this as a deep insult. He did not identify himself as an Imperial but a Korribanosian and he feared that the Empire was slowly but surely devouring Korribanos. In time, he believed Korribanos would simply cease to exist, transforming completely into Imperial Center, the GE capital world. He vowed never to let that happen during his reign. Category:Characters by Josh Walker